


Pour It Out and Let It Breathe

by MadameFolie



Series: Paradise is Beautiful, Wish You Were Here [3]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Drunkenness, M/M, Multi, Post-Banquet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-02
Updated: 2017-04-02
Packaged: 2018-10-14 00:11:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10524852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadameFolie/pseuds/MadameFolie
Summary: For the Synchronised Screaming flashfic challenge:Guang Hong/Leo/Phichit - after a banquet.





	

“Holy shit.” Leo’s sleepy eyes go wide at the sight of the bed the moment the lights come on. It’s huge, it probably takes up most of the floor space in the room. Guang Hong’s actually impressed they could get it in there! And that he’s not being charged extra for it, but that’s a different kind of surprise entirely. He tries not to look too satisfied with himself.  
  
“Surprise!” he says, and waves towards the bed. “That should be enough room, don’t you think?” Leo crosses to the bed in a matter of steps and sprawls out across it, jacket splayed beneath him with so much– such déshabillé! He even remembers to kick off his shoes, though after a moment.  
  
“With a bed this big, I could even just spend the night cuddling,” he admits. Phichit snorts and starts to untuck the bottle from under the waist of his pants.   
  
“Are you telling me I carried the product of our love for nine long months and an elevator ride, all the way here for nothing?” The bottle removal’s turning into a bit of a project, since it’s buried under a layer of jacket, shirt, and – is that a cummerbund? “We are going to get sloppy drunk. And then we are going to have sloppy _fun_.” His eyes steal aside to Leo’s spread legs, from the rise of his knee to the seam of his pants, and Leo instinctively flushes. He doesn’t snap his legs shut, Guang Hong notices. Leo’s fingers curl in the fabric at his thigh. Close enough to slip down against his groin, if he wanted. And spread his hand against himself.  
  
Ah. But that’s getting ahead of things. Phichit’s giving him this knowing look.   
  
“So. Shall we?”


End file.
